One In A Million DNAngelFruits Basket Cross
by Kandice ish that Ino Girl
Summary: This story is a dnangel fruits basket cross story. I have posted it here and in the Fruba section as well. Me and my friend have no connection to the creators of either story.Mina Sohma is based off of me.Saiyuri Oma is based off of my friend Sam
1. Chapter 1 SPEAK MY NAME SOFTLY

_**One in a Million**_

_Story By: Kandice Smith and Samantha Ortega_

_Illustrated by: Samantha Ortega_

_Based off the hit anime/manga series DNAngel and Fruits Basket_

**Chapter 1"Speak My Name Softly":**

"And for the fifth day in a row, the Phantom Thief, Dark, has sent in yet another letter. This time he aims for the Mediterranean Heart, known for the Blue-green color that resembles the Mediterranean Sea." The announcer said on the local news.

"Not again…" Mina said pulling on her size 7 white and pink DC shoes. She pulled back her long, flowing Blue/black hair up into the normal ponytail she always has. "Time for yet another 'exciting' day at work" She said fixing her nametag.

'You need to stay late Mina. You know this place like the back of your hand…we need you to guard the Mediterranean Heart.' This played back in her head. The chief told her this yesterday, shortly after the letter came

"Where are you Mr. Phantom Thief? I'm waiting"" She said walking back and forth in front of the precious gem.

"GOT CHA!!" A man said grabbing Mina and covering her mouth. "You're my way to get Dark."

'Why am I in this? What did I do? Why is it always me?" Mina thought as the man held her captive, waiting for the Phantom to show up.

Mina Sohma was born into the perfect family, but with a curse that she would never have the perfect life. She got what she wanted, but never showed any sign of being spoiled. She was popular, but she cared about the people that weren't so popular. At the age of 10 she started her Cheerleading career. She was 12 when she moved into the Sohma Estate. She was born with the rare curse that lead her to live a safe distance away from the opposite sex. When the cheerleader was hugged by a boy that wasn't cursed, she was weak, or very tired, she turned into a panther.

The Sohma family is also cursed, but only 13 members of the family. They, the family, turn into the animals of the Chinese Zodiac. The panther, however was not included in the final Zodiac listing.

Legend has it that the panther was invited to a wonderful feast that God was putting on. When she tried to cross the river, the sly rat rented all the boats for his family. The panther tried to swim, but felt she couldn't make it make it across. God found the poor creature floating in the water, and gave it a special place at the table God told her she can stay in the free house that was ment for the cat. God said to wash up and not be a second late for dinner. When the feast began, the panther was nowhere to be found. When they checked the room, she was found asleep in the bed. God immediately removed the panther from the house where the wonderful feast was for the rest of the zodiacs.

A tear fell from her midnight blue eyes as she thought of how her life really did reflect the panthers. She tried to fit in, but never seems to. The second someone does care and she tells them her secret, they push her away.

"Finally you show up…" the man holding Mina said "…Dark"


	2. Chapter 2 BEAUTIFUL FRUSTRATION

**Chapter 2"Beautiful Frustration":**

"I've got to get away" Said Saiyuri running through the forest, dodging trees in her way. Sweat was now dripping down her fair skin. She was running away from everything. Her mother has been in a coma for most of her life and her father hates her. And to top that, she is a cursed child of a fox.

The tale of the fox is a sad one indeed. A long time ago, there was a banquet and all the animals were invited. The fox was one of many. But the fox decided to not attend the banquet, because she would rather play. This was her first mistake. She was punished severely.

Yes, Saiyuri Oma has led a hard life, but nothing can compare to the trials ahead of her.

Saiyuri is a complicated person with an appearance to match, with lavender eyes and Brown/white hair. Even though she can be harsh at times, her face has a certain softness to it.

"I can't take it any more." She said crying. "Why does it have to be so hard? Why can't anything in my life go right? I just want someone who understands me." She began to run out of breath. She fell down. "I WANT MY ONE IN A MILLION!!" She passes out and changes into the fox.

----

"So Krad, you think that taking this women hostage is going to help you defeat me? Wow, your dumber than I thought."

"Rrrrr, Dark!!!"

"What? I only speak the truth and what can I say, the truth hurts."

"You want to play that game huh? Well, let's see what happens if I snap her neck in two."

Mina gasps as she looks at Dark with helpless eyes.

"Wait," Dark said. "How about we compromise? I'll leave the jewel for the girl?"

"Very touching Dark, but I think not. Now where was I?" Krad holds her tighter

POOF

"What? Huh?" Dark scratches his head. "That's different"

Mina is now a baby panther. Krad punches Dark and he flies across the room. Dark is badly hurt. Mina runs to his said and sits on his chest. Franticly, she paws at him in attempt to wake him up. Krad looks at her and jumps out of the window.


	3. Chapter 3 STAY WITH ME

**Chapter 3"Stay With Me":**

Mina tried to wake up the kind stranger, but it seem to not be working.

"I got it" Mina said, with a stoke of genius.

Mina lowered her head and licked his face. But this move came at the wrong time. The second she went to lick him again, there was a POOF. Mina turned back to her human form. The Phantom thief woke up and seen the panther girl run off with her clothes in her hand.

"That was close." Mina said, pulling her hair out of the back of her shirt. "Was that…No it couldn't have been…He was too nice to be the phantom thief. But that guy called him Dark" Mina told herself in the dark.

Dark walked around the corridor. He found the room Mina was in and stood in the doorway.

"Oh…excuse me. I wanted to say something to you." Mina said, frightened by the man's presents. "Thank you…for saving me. No one has ever cared about me that much. Mina began to cry. She wiped off the tears and headed for the door. Dark grabbed her writ and looked her in the eyes.

"Please sir, you don't have to accept my thanks, but please let me go so I can get home…Before my family starts to worry about me."

----

"Hey guys, look" Haru said, calling to Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji.

"What is it Haru?" Kyo asked.

"A fox, you stupid cat." Yuki replied.

"Grrrr, I know, it looks kinda different from the rest of them" Kyo picked up the defenseless fox and carried her home. Half way back to the house POOF

Saiyuri transformed back into her human form.

"What the?!" Kyo said, amazed at the zodiac girl. No one has ever heard of the fox, so they were stupefied.

"Hey…you, wait" Kyo chased after Saiyuri. He eventually ran out of breath and passed out on a tree stump near by. Kyo woke up inside the house with Hatori and the mysterious fox girl staring at him.


	4. Chapter 4 TWISTED SOUL

**Chapter 4"Twisted soul"**

"Is he dead?" Saiyuri asked.

"No," said Hatori. "Just a little dazed. So what happened anyways Saiyuri?"

"Well…I guess you could say I was a little upset and--"

"Wait, don't tell me. You ran away from your father again didn't you?"

"Maybe…yes, but Hatori, I can't take it anymore. I mean you don't know what it's like and I guess I just got fed up and all I can remember is I was running then I transformed in front of that guy." She said blushing a little.

"Well why don't you come and stay with me?"

"Are you sure? Won't Akito be angry?"

"As a madder of fact, He's the one who suggested it to me. I know it's very strange, but it's best not to ask questions. So get your things and we'll head over."

"Hatori, I'm going to explore okay? Huh?" She sees Akito "AHH!" Kareno grabs her and covers her mouth

"What are you doing here? You know what happened the last time Akito caught you alone." Kareno said.

"It's okay, I was invited here by Akito so chill."

Kyo slides open the door to Hatori's office, looks out and see's Saiyuri. He looks as if he wants to say something, but doesn't. Saiyuri glances at him and runs off, right into Akito.

"What the?" She gasps, "Akito, I'm sorry. I didn't see you, I wasn't looking. I should have been paying attention. I'm sorry"

The other Sohma's crowed around to see what happens.

"Now why on earth do you look so scared? Saiyuri, you know I would never harm you. Run along and play now." Akito tells her.

"You're lucky Akito is in a good mood today. My name is hatsuharu, Haru for short. I'm the ox, but I've never heard of the fox."

"Really? That's not surprising." Saiyuri glares at Haru and walks of. Haru is stunned.

"What did I do?" Haru said.

"Wow, she's almost as bad as Kyo." Said Momiji.

"Year, well I think she's just mad because Haru and what he said. Why can't you be more considerate?" Hiro said before he walked off.

"I think she just needs someone to talk to." Momiji said.

"Yea, I guess, but in the meantime, I'll keep my distance. If that's what she's like on a good day, I'd hate to see what she's like in a bad mood. But still, she always looks so sad, I wonder why."

Kyo steps out and jumps on the roof.


	5. Chapter 5 THE TRUTH IN MY LIES

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5"The truth in my lies":**

"Hey guys, I'm home." Mina shouted sliding the door shut.

"Hey Mina, why are you home so late?" Haru asked as the two walked down the hall.

"Work. God it sucked."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, there was some blonde guy and he held me captive till this guy called Dark showed up. Then I turned into the panther and tried to wake up the Dark guy, but I changed back. Then he flow me home cause he had this pair of black wings." Mina told Haru.

"You know what min-ny"

"No, what Haru?"

"I think you need to lay off the sugar." Haru let out a laugh and nudged her.

"Why didn't I change when Dark was holding me?" Mina thought as she was lying in bed. "Why? Hmm"

"Mina…are you awake?" Hiro said at the door.

"Yea…what's wrong?" Mina sat up in bed. She patted the side of the bed and motioned for him to come in.

"It's Kisa. I just…I don't know. She is distancing herself from me. She doesn't even look at me when we're at the table." He started to slow down his pace.

"Don't worry buddy…Me and Kisa…we're like this" Mina held up two fingers crossed. "I'll see what's up."

"Oh, and Mina." Hiro said, standing at the door again. "there is a new girl. She's living with Hatori right now, but I heard them talking about you and her sharing a room."


End file.
